Karma Equals Retribution
by Writing Keeper
Summary: SEQUEL TO THERAPIST EQUALS THE RAPIST  Sasuke, like many other kings, don't believe in karma. However karma does exist and it has come back for Sasuke's dues. SasuNaru WARNED! Though not listed, there will be romance. Rated M mostly for disturbing scenes.


**Karma Equals Retribution**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto or its characters. Wish I did, I really do. _

**Summary:** Sasuke, like many other kings, does not believe in karma. However Karma does exist and it has come back for Sasuke's dues.

***Author's Note* **

**This is the sequel to ****Therapist Equals The Rapist****. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think after this chapter. **

***End of Author's Note* **

Chapter 1

War is defined as a rage driven excuse for murder. Post war is defined as a state of depressing loss. The adrenaline built from slicing through flesh, having blood splatter on their person, kicking away corpses and advancing towards victory dies down leaving behind a mind no longer clouded with animalistic rage. The scene of decaying mutilated bodies littered recklessly becomes unbearable. The sight of corpses wearing the same uniform with holes in them brings upon fear of death. A sharp imaginary knife stabs at the heart as each corpse is turned for identification. The animalistic personality of a soldier is nothing more than a memory, a memory that is sometimes pondered about its realty. It is then that the tears of sorrow, the tears of shame descend. No one will claim their involvement in a justified mass murder. No one will address themselves as one who killed with blinded rage and irrationality. No one wants to be associated with destroying someone's family. Yet in the end, no matter how hard they try, they as soldiers and allies to the dead have to bring news to the families.

**SASUNARU**

Orochimaru stood upon the field of corpses. He stood high on a boulder watching over his men and surviving soldiers pick and prod at fallen soldiers. They worked in pairs, one flipping over corpses and one with a check list of all soldiers of the Kingdom, traitors or not. Solemnly they worked in silence, avoiding any conversation, the aftermath of war pressuring down on their souls. Sweeping his eyes over the field Orochimaru felt an urge to scream to the Heavens. They had underestimated Neji and Gaara's capabilities. They had overlooked the possibility of a spy, especially a spy like Kakashi. It still felt like a dream to him, a man so devoted to Sasuke, was a traitor. He pondered on the fact as he eyed the lower ranks doing the menial work.

"Orochimaru-san," one of his men called from the ground. Orochimaru crouched down to get closer to him.

"What is it?" He asked. His voice was quiet in respect for the dead.

"We're almost done sweeping the field. Shall we go ahead and begin informing families?" The man handed over the clipboards he had collected so far. Orochimaru accepted them gently and spared the others a glance. They were beginning to pile the corpses onto specially designed wooden carts, which carry the dead, to bring to the castle morgue. Only some remained still checking over corpses. He turned to the clipboards and flipped through the pages. He sighed. They had lost over half their men. He handed the clipboards back.

"No, wait till the townsmen accounted for. Move them to the morgue for now. We'll decide then." He instructed.

"Yes sir," The man bowed and turned back to the others. "All those accounted for move them to the morgue." He ordered. The men nodded back and began pushing the carts back to the castle. Orochimaru stayed behind to stare at the blood stained grass. It would never truly wash away. The blood may be gone with time but the shadows of death will always remain as a reminder of a tragic civil war. A heavy weight settled on his heart as he jumped from the boulder and followed his men back to the castle.

Tsunade stood waiting in the morgue. She had already sterilized her hands and donned her protective layers. She cringed at the blood that dripped onto the floor and led a trail from the gates to her morgue. Cart after cart was wheeled into her morgue. The number of the dead was increasing. The tragedy of lost souls wedged a permanent spike on Tsunade's heart. Quietly she opened the large freezer door and had the soldiers wheel the corpses in.

"There isn't enough room so this is going to become extremely ugly and immoral." She commented as she gripped the handles of the cart and dumped the bodies onto the floor. Tsunade turned to see revolted faces. "Sorry, like I said, ugly and immoral." Her words void of proper remorse. Bodies were continuously dumped carelessly into the freezer. By the time she was done it was a mountain of corpses. The door slammed shut.

"Where's Uchiha-san and Naruto?" Orochimaru asked. He had collected the clipboards and was prepared to report. Tsunade washed her hands once more.

"Sasuke and Naruto went to town to help recuperate the subjects." Tsunade answered absently.

"To town?" The idea seemed absurd. Sasuke was king. He had no business going to town to help clean up.

"Yeah, we're short on men." Tsunade gave him a secret knowing look. A look that wasn't all secret since everyone in the room knew her meaning. "Sasuke had to do the job himself this time."

**SASUNARU**

The town was messier than he had thought. He couldn't even say it was a town anymore. Houses and stores were broken into; furniture littered the streets, all strewn and torn. Some areas of the town were charred from fire. Blood decorated the walls of still standing buildings. Corpses were, luckily, a small amount of the disaster. But it didn't matter nor help the cause. His subjects were in all levels of distress. Some walked about listless, scampering over what was left of the town. Others picked through the rubble trying to find anything or anyone who has survived. There were some people who stood around screaming at each other and even starting fights. Then there were the ones who sat around staring off into space or hugging the remaining family members.

"This is horrible," Naruto sniffled beside him. The blond hovered above the ground several centimeters at a slanted angle. He kept close to Sasuke weary of passing through any townsmen. Several interactions with Sasuke were all he needed to avoid people. Each time they passed through him a dreaded feeling settled upon his soul.

"This is what war is about. In the end no one truly wins." Sasuke spoke as if he was quoting someone. He marched to the center of the town with his men and stood there, waiting. Slowly his subjects began to gather around though the solemn emptiness never left them. None of them noticed Naruto floating about.

"I am sorry for bringing this disaster upon you. I was unprepared to defend our Kingdom and had my crown seized by the traitors. Your loss is my loss. Your sorrow is my sorrow. I understand you want nothing to do with the Kingdom at the moment. I know you just want to sit and forget the world existed. However I regretfully tell you this, you cannot. Our Kingdom is our home. We have been invaded, defiled, and left hanging by the threads of life. I know your hatred for me in immeasurable but I hope, for the sake of our home, you cooperate and rebuild what is ours." Sasuke waited for a reaction. His subjects remained silent. They just stared. Hope began to fade as he realized they were unresponsive. Then Naruto surged forward, catching the eye of everyone.

"Guys!" he shouted. The crowd gasped and backed up. Naruto pursued them by drifting forward slightly. "Don't be afraid, I'm still Naruto and I'm still dead. I'm just a ghost, completely harmless." Reluctantly he waved his hand through the closest soldier. Immediately he stoned as the feeling of dread returned. With a forceful smile he retracted his hand and turned back to the townsmen. They seemed to have settled but kept a curious eye on him.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now but please just listen to me. Sasuke is trying his hardest to recuperate our Kingdom and fix his mistakes. He can't do what he needs to do without your help. The traitors has destroyed our home, killed our family, will you really let them to destroy us the survivors' spirit? Will you really let them have the last laugh while you refuse to even help what's left of your home?" Naruto's voice rose louder and louder till it died with a sudden note. The crowd was stunned silent. Naruto fixed them with his gaze. Despite him being transparent the townsmen, each, felt the weight of his plea. Slowly, one by one, they nodded and murmured amongst each other in agreement.

The fire in Sasuke that contained hope sparked and flickered excitedly as a man of extraordinary built walked forward. His clothes were in tatters and dirt decorated. He looked around him at the others. He knelt; the murmurs died.

"What would you like us to do, your majesty?" He bowed, waiting for a command. Gasps were exchanged with uncertainty. Eyes eyed each other hoping for some guidance. Then another one, a woman, dropped to her knees. One by one they imitated the action till each and every one of them were kneeling for Sasuke's command. A bright smile spread on Naruto's face. Happily he twirled backwards to Sasuke. He draped himself over Sasuke's shoulders, careful to not touch him. The raven looked at him asking the silent question: how do you do it? Naruto just laughed and released him. Sasuke stepped past his men to address the subjects.

"Thank you for your support. Thank you for helping me." He expressed his gratitude before anything else. "First things first, I have a couple soldiers here with a names list. If you are uninjured and able to move please check in with them so they don't mark you as deceased." The word brought about a stiff atmosphere. Many eyes trailed away from Sasuke to stare at the corpses that still lay around. "Once you have checked in please go tend to the injured and bring them to the medical tents that will be set up around town."

He turned to the medics he brought along. "Medics, go set up the medical tents right now. Be prepared for possible surgery." The medics bowed and headed off. Sasuke nodded to the men with clipboards. Knowing their orders, they walked towards the townsmen. Each man demanded a line in front of them and had people pronounce their names.

"Go clean up the corpses." Sasuke ordered the rest of the men. He didn't need any distractions from the townsmen. He needs them healed and ready to rebuild the town. The townsmen moved silently in sync with the given orders and each other. The uninjured tag teamed to carry the injured. Several others moved debris and the remains of buildings out of the way for more efficient pathways. In sync as they were, everyone still kept their heads down, avoiding eye contact. The fire of hope had been ignited but not flaring enough for full recuperation. Yet the day still went on with separating the dead and healing the injured.

Orochimaru soared down from the sky into the town. He paid extra caution to the injured as he landed and folded up his wings. Many soldiers bowed to him with a formal greeting. Townsmen bowed as well before going about their business. Orochimaru nodded to as many people as he can before looking around for Sasuke. His eye zeroed in on the raven seated on the destroyed fountain that landmarked the center of the town. Beside him, Naruto floated above the fountain in a seated position with his legs crossed. The blond sighted Orochimaru first as he made his way over there. He waved enthusiastically catching Sasuke's attention as well. Upon his arrival Sasuke nodded to him in greeting. Orochimaru bowed.

"Uchiha-sama, all the corpses are collected. Here are the lists of the deceased." Orochimaru held out the clipboards. Sasuke accepted them gently. Quietly he scanned the papers; a more frustrated sigh left his lips. The numbers of deceased increased with each flipping page. The larger it grew the stronger his headache pulsed. When he couldn't take it anymore Sasuke thrust the clipboards back at Orochimaru. The man took it without a word and stood quietly awaiting Sasuke's opinion. Naruto remained silent. He had seen the numbers as Sasuke flipped through.

A pained groan escaped Sasuke's mouth as he threw his head back then forward to fall onto his linked hands. Resting his elbow onto his thighs, he leaned his frustration heavily onto it. Orochimaru and Naruto remained silent for his benefit. He was thankful for their thoughtful behavior. It gave him time to think. He had counted the numbers; more than half deceased. A large dent in his army was not something he calculated in when this all started. Now his kingdom was not only severely injured but left vulnerable to other not-so-friendly nations.

While he grieved over the fall of his army another soldier approached but halted, sensing his majesty's dismal aura. Weighing his options the soldier looked to Orochimaru for advice. The snake like man just waved him on. Whatever it was he was reporting couldn't be worse than Sasuke's fallen army. Having a superior's approval the soldier stepped forward and bowed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, your majesty." He greeted Sasuke. The raven didn't lift his head. He remained still, in position.

"What is it, soldier?" Sasuke asked. The soldier presented another clipboard with both hands.

"I have collected all the deceased townsmen…" He trailed off. Sasuke lifted his head slightly to stare at the soldier with frustrated and tired eyes.

"What? Spit it out." The raven was a thin hair away from screaming at the top of his lungs and having this soldier dragged to the dungeons to relieve his anger.

"Majority of them were shifters, your majesty." The man bowed his head again waiting whatever wrath he'll have to suffer from Sasuke. Orochimaru stilled, he was wrong, it just got worse. As if struck by lightning Sasuke surged forward into the soldier. He grabbed him by the shirt collar and knocked him into the floor on his back. His fangs descended and he snarled at the man. The soldier whimpered lack of a better word. He didn't try to fight. He stayed unmoving, afraid if he moved even a pinky Sasuke would rip his jugular out with his teeth.

"What were you doing during the invasion?" Sasuke snarled louder.

"I-I-I…" The soldier stuttered when Sasuke hissed loudly at him. Naruto flew forward and circled the two continuously.

"Sasuke! Stop! Stop! Sasuke!" Naruto reached forward on instinct to try and pull Sasuke off. But his hand passed right through, shocking him. A dreaded feeling crept up his arm and stabbed his heart. He shivered and pulled away. Sasuke kept growling at the soldier, not even hearing Naruto's calls.

Orochimaru waved several soldiers over as he ran forward and successfully pulled Sasuke off the soldier. Once freed of his madden king the soldier scrambled to his feet, backing up a couple paces. Other soldiers checked him over for any injuries while others helped Orochimaru restrain Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, please, calm down!" Orochimaru shouted. Sasuke heard none of it until Naruto appeared before his eyes with a harden glare.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you will snap out of it or so I swear I will posses one of these men and beat the fangs out your mouth!" He warned. In response to his words, Sasuke stopped his growling. Slowly his struggle minimized to a violent shake. Sasuke shook off the soldiers and Orochimaru with a leveled glare. They backed away instantly giving their majesty some room. The raven fixed his clothing as he retracted his fangs. He scanned the town seeing others had stopped what they were doing to access the situation. He waved them along and they obeyed. Once everything returned to its original rhythm of cleaning and healing, Sasuke turned to the still frightened soldier.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke apologized. He knew he was in the wrong and that he should apologize. He wasn't so stuck-up to not apologize for unnecessary violent acts. "You said shifters. Are you a hundred percent sure?" Sasuke asked him. The soldier nodded hastily.

"This is going to be a problem…" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he waved the poor man away. He had suffered enough at the raven's hands. No need to scar him anymore for life.

"We should send contact the Shifters Kingdom. They will learn about it sooner or later, better if it came from you personally." Orochimaru suggested. Sasuke contemplated the suggestion. Orochimaru had a point. He nodded in agreement.

"Ok, gather up the bodies of the shifters, clean them up, and place them in coffins. I'll contact Alpha myself." His wings expanded suddenly shocking many who ducked out of the way. They flapped unhurriedly for a minute, exercising the joints. Then he lifted off into the air with Naruto rising beside him. The blond waved good bye to the others as they continued on towards the castle. The flight was quiet and awkward. Sasuke was still peeved. Naruto floated from left to right above him before settling on his left, slightly below him. The blond kept his eyes on him in an intense stare. It bore into his patience minutes later.

"What?" He shouted at the blond. Naruto didn't flinch back instead he welcomed it with a cold stare. The raven grumbled under his breath and looked away.

"There was no need to scare that soldier. He'll probably resign now, thanks to you." Naruto lectured.

"I don't need a pansy like him. Whimpering from someone baring their fangs at him." He shot back.

"Who wouldn't be scared after being jumped like he did?" Naruto's voice rose in volume.

"What are you trying to say? That it was my fault that shifters died in my kingdom? That Alpha is most likely going to declare war on us? Huh? What do you want?" Sasuke snarled at him. Naruto fell silent at the raven's words. Miffed Naruto lowered himself before surging forward to get ahead. He ignored the raven as he picked up speed and entered the castle. The raven sighed.

**SASUNARU**

Back at the castle Sasuke caught with Naruto who for once was walking like a human. His feet still didn't touch the floor but he still walked with two legs, one in front of the other. The blond saw him approach at the corner of his eye. Sasuke prepared to say something along the lines of an apology however Naruto interrupted by rising five feet above Sasuke's head.

"Come on, dobe, I'm sorry." Sasuke craned his head back to get a view on the blond. Naruto glared at him but he did lower back down to a foot above the raven.

"Sorry for what?" The blond spat.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Sasuke replied as if he rehearsed it. Which he did during his flight back to the castle. He ran multiple lines that would get through to Naruto. The blond snorted but floated back down and resumed his walk.

"Fine, but it doesn't change the fact that you overreacted. The way you were it was like Alpha was going to bomb us right that minute." Naruto snickered.

"Ha, ha, ha, laugh at my demise, why don't you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Everything was ok. Naruto wasn't mad anymore. Together they walked into Sasuke's throne room. They stopped at the sight of multiple men and women shackled with the binding cuffs that were used on himself and Tsunade and Orochimaru. Many struggled but fell over at the works of the binding spells. They groaned and moaned in disoriented pain. Sasuke waved a soldier over who was busy wrestling a man into the shackles with other soldiers. The soldier nodded, hurriedly shackled him, before rushing over.

"Good afternoon, your majesty. How am I to be of service?" He knelt respectively.

"What is going on here? Who are all these people?" Sasuke asked him.

"These are all the traitors, your majesty." The soldier responded immediately. Sasuke scanned the group of rebels on the floor. They glared at him, some even muttered curses under their breath. It almost made it funny for Sasuke to think these guys were still loyal to their rebellion even after Sasuke crushed it to pieces in minutes. The raven stood in front of them with Naruto floating slightly behind him.

"This is your punishment for rebelling against me." Sasuke said simply. Immediately they started screaming curses at him, some even sounded like genuine witch curses. He sighed and waved for the soldiers to bring them to the dungeons for imprisonment.

"WAIT! WAIT! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" A man screamed as he was hauled pass Sasuke. The raven, curious, halted the soldier dragging him. He stepped closer to the hyperventilating rebel.

"What is it? Say it quick."

"Karma does not forgive those who have taken it for granted. It will collect its dues." Sasuke snorted at the man's words. He waved the soldier ahead. Noisily the rebels were taken to the dungeons. Once the room was void of people Sasuke headed for the huge mirror that sat to the left of the stairs to his throne.

"Contact Alpha Bay, king of the shifter kingdom," he spoke to it. It fogged over then cleared. A man with black hair and eyes, also dressed in royal robes, stared back at Sasuke; his lips in a tight line as he stared with scrutiny.

"This better be important, Sasuke." He spoke first.

"It's always important, Alpha." Sasuke greeted him back. Then the air tensed around him. "Unfortunately, this time the news is not pleasant. I'm sure you are familiar with the rebellion in my kingdom." Alpha nodded. "Well a couple months ago it had gotten out of hand… I was able to reclaim my land but at the cost of… your subjects." Like Sasuke, Alpha surged forward and gripped the mirror. His eyes blazed with fire. But unlike Sasuke, he backed away as fast as he approached. He composed himself.

"How many of my subjects have died?" He asked instead.

"More than half of those who are here. The rebels have families in this kingdom, but in order to carry out their orders they killed shifters whom were not family." Sasuke kept a close eye on Alpha's reaction. The shifter sighed and groaned. "I have them all cleaned up and coffined. Would you like me to send them back to your kingdom?" Sasuke decided to change the course of this conversation. But it didn't go as he wished.

"How could you have let my subjects die on your soil? I entrusted them to you, Uchiha!" Alpha's voice roared. Sasuke winced at the volume but glared back.

"I am very sorry your subjects died, Alpha! Believe me; I know what it feels like to have subjects dying on me. Many of my own have died needlessly for this stupid rebellion."

"It was still your responsibility!"

"My responsibility? In case you weren't informed, I was betrayed by my own advisor and detained with binding cuffs! Where were you when that was going down? Why weren't you here defending your own kind? Forget about my subjects! Why weren't you here saving your own subjects? Don't blame me for you sitting on your ass as the invasion prolonged for months. You had plenty of time to help." Sasuke was losing it. He could feel his blood boiling.

"…" Alpha fell silent. He looked beaten but kept to his pride as he cleared his throat. "I will send someone for my subjects. I expect them to be cleaned up and coffined like you said." With that the mirror fogged before clearing to reflect Sasuke himself. The raven sighed before trudging up the steps to slump in his throne. In front of him, Naruto sat crossed legged an inch above the floor facing him. The blond rocked back and forth, a much easier and less painful motion now that he was a ghost.

"That went better than we thought… at least he didn't declare war." Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke heaved heavily.

"Right," Naruto's shoulders slumped forward defeated.

**SASUNARU**

Away from the Incubi and Succubae Kingdom and deep into the Shapeshifter Kingdom stood Alpha in his own throne room. He stared at his own reflection as the mirror fogged, cutting connections with Sasuke. Behind him was Ashton, his right hand, and Abigail, his bodyguard.

"Who will you send, Alpha?" Ashton asked. Alpha moved away from the mirror and walked around the massive space in his throne room.

"Get me Tomomi." He ordered Ashton. The man bowed and headed off. Abigail stepped forward.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a quiet voice. Alpha turned to her. His eyes regarded her with slight kindness. Alpha stepped forward and titled her chin upwards. She stared into his eyes with admiration.

"Never doubt me, Abigail." He said, cold yet flirtatious, before dropping her chin and walking to his throne. Abigail bowed her head but followed him to take her position at his side as his bodyguard. She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready for any possible threats to Alpha's life. Ashton reentered the room with Tomomi following behind. Her boots sounded with each confident step she took. In unison they bowed to Alpha.

"You summoned me?" Tomomi asked, not so respectfully. Alpha smiled a welcome at her.

"You don't have to be so hostile with me, Tomomi." Alpha called her on her hostility. She placed a hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow.

"You deserve nothing more than hostility, Alpha." She snapped back.

"Is it because I forbad you from going to help the Incubi and Succubae Kingdom?"

"If you know the answer than cut the crap and tell me what you summoned me for." Tomomi growled.

"Sasuke called," Alpha said simply but it caught her attention. "He had unfortunate news. Some of our shifters were killed by his rebels. I want you to go and collect their corpses. Bring them back, with honor."

"What? I'm no longer forbidden to leave the kingdom?" Tomomi knew it was childish but she pressed on the subject. Alpha's smile fell. A disapproving face took its place. He stood from his throne and waved Abigail and Ashton away. Ashton left immediately, Abigail was hesitant but one look changed that. Tomomi stood her ground as Alpha approached her.

"I explained it to you many times, Tomomi." Alpha reached for her face but she slapped his hand away.

"I'm the liaison between yours and Uchiha's kingdom. My job is to maintain a good relationship between the two kingdoms, which also includes me helping Uchiha fight an invasion!" Tomomi's voice rose with anger. Alpha glared and raised his arm to slap her. She stood her grounds by crossing her arms over her chest. "Go ahead! Slap me!" She shouted at him, even going as far as to push herself against him. Alpha's arm shook violently but he pulled away and turned his back to her.

"I did it for your safety Tomomi. I don't regret it, even if it means depriving our relationship with Uchiha's kingdom."

"Your top priority as King is not my safety but the benefit of the kingdom." Alpha turned back around at her words and grabbed her arm. She was pulled into his arms. She didn't struggle nor did she acknowledge his actions.

"Tomomi, are you really against me protecting you?" Alpha asked, slightly heartbroken. Tomomi pushed his arms away gently and stepped back several steps.

"I am your subject, you are my king. As I've said before, our fate ends there." She bowed and headed for the door. "I will take some men with me to retrieve the corpses." The door clicked shut behind her. Alpha chuckled before running a hand through his hair. After her departure, Ashton and Abigail came back in quietly.

"Excuse me, Alpha, but I don't think sending Tomomi is a good idea." Ashton spoke his opinion. Alpha gave him a tolerant glower.

"Why so, Ashton?" His voice was commanding and left no room for nonsense.

"She is a meddler, Alpha. I have caught her many times snooping about the castle. I believe she is becoming like Lee-!" Ashton flew into the wall as Alpha backhanded him. The king growled at him. Abigail surged forward but stopped herself. She stepped back and bowed her head. She was Alpha's bodyguard, not Ashton's.

"Never mention this to me again! She will NOT be like Lee!" Alpha snarled. Ashton groaned as Alpha grabbed his collar and pulled him up. He hauled his right hand to the door and shoved him out.

"Leave! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!" Alpha shouted. Ashton shuffled against the wall as he tried to leave hurriedly before Alpha does anymore damage. His head spun as he turned the corner. Alpha slammed the door shut with full force. Abigail shook as he turned to her. He was in front of her in a flash.

"You got anything to say as well?" He shouted at her menacingly. She shook her head.

"Of course not, your majesty." She bowed to his feet. "I regret ever saying anything, please, spare me." She begged. Alpha reigned in his anger and turned away from her.

"You're dismissed as well. I don't need you today. I am capable of protecting myself for a day. Go." He waved. She scurried away without a fight. She knew when to argue and when to not. After all, she wasn't privileged like Tomomi. At the stables Tomomi sneezed hard. It left a buzz in her head as she swayed a little. She held tight onto the reigns of her horse and patted its neck. One of the men she gathered looked at her worriedly. He led his horse over to her.

"Are you ok, Ms. Tomomi?" He asked. "There's a slight breeze, you should watch out for your health." He added. Tomomi smiled thankfully at him.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Someone's probably talking about me." Then she pulled herself onto the horse and swung her leg over its back. The others following her example. "Let's go, guys." She ordered as she kicked her horse. It began a walk then started a trot. Behind her, the men followed her with carriages that were going to bring the dead back home.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

This is a little shorter than my other stories but I wanted to give you an introduction to the OCs that I'm adding into the sequel. I tried to keep the titles a related as possible since it is related. I know I promised this story earlier but I lost a little interest in it and right now I'm suffering from a mild cold. I also had an ex-friend call me "a horrible and cruel person who needs god to forgive her" because he got it into his head that I did nothing but cruel things to him. In all truth, he's delusional and in serious need of help. So it got me a little down but I'm back.

Hope this cold will leave soon as well so I can get back to updating and doing what you all love me for. :D

As usual, review and tell me what you think.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


End file.
